Corruption of Champions
by Ryurasuke
Summary: Another generation moves through the Duel Academy. This next generation however, is tied up closely with a dark secret hidden within the school. Will the students avoid the darkness, or be corrupted? Set about 50 years after YuGiOh GX, meaning ZEXAL and 5D's have both occurred as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, there were a lot of errors in this the first time around, so I decided to just remake it correctly. I hope you enjoy, and thank you to all those who sent characters in for me to use. You may or may not be accredited as the creators, but if they make their way in here, I Thank you for your permission.**

* * *

Rivvan laughed as his opponent flew backwards from Grapha's attack. "You didn't stand a chance." He taunted. His opponent, another Blue, moaned weakly.

Rivvan looked sweet and innocent, but it was just a facade hiding the cold, callous bastard underneath. He was the best in the school. His deck was one hundred percent his own. The other duelists who could come close to matching him had cheap deck, barely worth mentioning their skills. Such as Ryuka. Her deck was good enough to not lose, but her talents weren't even worth being mentioned.

Rivvan, the king of duelists at the school. No matter what he faced, he always came out on top. Which was ironic considered that he looked like such an submissive person.

Therein laid the largest problem Rivvan had with himself. He didn't look on the outside, how he was on the inside.

"I can't believe I lost to a girl." His opponent moped.

Rivvan got angry. Who could blame him for it? He was a guy, and frankly, he didn't find himself to be all that feminine. Yes, he recognized that somebody might make the mistake, but he actually tried to look as masculine as possible. But he was so small and innocent in appearance that no matter what he dressed in, he looked female. He'd even tried to wear leathers and spikes, going for a gothic scene and trying to force his masculinity. And of course it had failed. He just ended up looking like a kinky female cross-dresser. He didn't even look like a guy dressing as a girl, he looked like the exact opposite of what he'd wanted or at worst hoped at least for.

But nope. He was cursed to be hidden as the opposite gender. And it pissed him off.

As he tucked his cards back into place, a large number of teachers and other adults stepped in and ordered the elder students to clear off the mats. It was time for more of the entrance exams. There were a bunch of new students this year.

Rivvan stood on the sidelines and watched idly. It wasn't that it was interesting for him, honestly, he just had nowhere better to go. None of the duelists appeared to be doing well, but in some cases they were doing at least halfway decent.

He noted a few really good duelists. But they were few and far between. And there weren't any who actually came even close to Rivvan's abilities. But then again, they couldn't expect such perfection to recur numerous times.

One of the better duelists he saw was using a very pretty deck based around food found at fancy parties. Maldoches. There was no doubt in his mind that the girl would be accepted into the Blues.

He turned and checked out a few others before moving off onto another match. A guy dressed as a surfer dude stuck out most of all. His deck was built about water, Fish, rapid summoning, and quick synchroing. It really didn't impress Rivvan. For that matter, there was very little that impressed Rivvan. You didn't become the best of the best for nothing. Unfortunately, creating a Shooting Star Dragon in his third turn meant that he would most likely be added in as one of the Blues as well.

It was just something that he would have to deal with at a later point.

After the match, Rivvan headed off on his own way. He didn't really care about the matches, he just had nowhere better to go at the moment, so why not watch?

Back up in the Blue dorm room, there was a large, expansive party prepared. Food from around the world, only the finest for the Blues.

Rivvan was a little pissed that he had been prevented from joining the absolute elite of the school Horakhty Whites. He had defeated numerous Whites, but nobody had ever even thought to allow him. They were supposed to be perfect in more than just dueling, he'd been told.

What the hell did it matter? If he could out duel them, how could they be better than him? He was the best!

The first of the new Blues came up into the room and began to celebrate their introduction in the Obelisk Blues. Rivvan delicately tasted several small pieces of finger foods, sushi and the like.

He'd been right, both the Maldoche duelist, and the surfer dude had managed to make it in. The girl walked right over to the food and took up several sweets. It was clear within seconds that she had an unhealthy attachment to sweets of just about any kind. The aquatic duelist came to join Rivvan by the sushi and other seafood.

"This is awesome!" shouted the new member, obviously impressed with the entire Blue Dorm, "I don't think I'll ever wanna end up staying anywhere else! This is sweet!" He motioned his way through the crowd of other Blue students in order to get to the food table, "Even the food looks amazing! I'm practically in heaven right now!"

Rivvan chuckled slowly at the silliness. "I can see that our new members will be keeping up the aura of impressiveness and awe that we nurture around here." He muttered to another of the older members, but he said it just loud enough to be heard by almost everyone in the dorms.

Slurping a tentacle into his mouth and swallowing, the surfer cleared his throat and made his way over to Rivvan and grinned widely, arm outstretched in preparation for a handshake, "Heya! The name's Tonma Samegawa! Are you one of the upperclassmen? Pleased to meetcha!"

"Quite interesting." Rivvan said softly to the other member. "How many of them do you think actually had a challenge in the exam? And how many got by on the luck of the draw?" He chuckled to them. He then turned to the boy and spoke up. "It's decent enough to meet you. A pleasure is to be determined. You may call me Rivvan Draygun." His melodic voice was only yet another measure to trick others into believing that he was actually female.

Unfortunately, there wasn't anything he could do about any of it. Rivvan used one of the most brutal decks, he beat his opponents into submission, but still, nobody would accept it! "Tell me Tonma, did you get by on the skin of your teeth?" A smile graced his features, he could just feel the suaveness oozing off of himself, but yet again that was something he had no control over. He couldn't help that he was simply attractive in all that he did. Okay, yes, he was pompous, and he was also kind of an ass. But given the circumstances of his growing up, and even now, how else would one guess he'd turn out.

He had more than enough opportunity to practice, and his talents for duel monsters were superb.  
"Or are you among those of us here who actually earned our place? I am a second year student here, and I only took the exam for the fun of it. There was no doubt that I would be in Blue. After all, it is the most beautiful color. I've already got seven victories against the Whites anyway. There's really nothing special about them, they're just the favorites. Usually they have their way bought in."

Tonma was completely oblivious to the fact that Rivvan was being pompous and answered his question as directly as possible, "Heh, funny story with that! So there I was dueling the proctor. He'd often call me out on making a few amateurish mistakes." He then quickly corrected himself, "Well... okay, a _lot_ of amateurish mistakes. Like forgetting all of the drawbacks of my cards. But despite that, I think I beat him pretty soundly!"

His voice then started to take on a smugness all its own. He was definitely cocky about his victory over the proctor, "After all, the sea can conjure up both heaven and hell, or so I like to say!" Tonma then finished his story with a shrug and a smirk, signifying the end result of his actions, "So he saw that and, well... he let me be a Blue. If I didn't make such idiotic mistakes during the duel itself, I could've become a White." He then laughed at the absurdity of himself becoming a White, "But could you imagine? Me, a White? Blue's too good of a color anyway, why wouldn't I want to be a Blue? Definitely much better-looking, am I right?"

Rivvan laughed. This was the distinguishing feature of his. The one mark of his masculinity. He laughed, he didn't giggled, he didn't chuckle, he laughed. Not that girls couldn't laugh, but guys didn't giggle. "It figures, we get more members, and they don't even know how to duel properly. Do us all a favor and burn your deck why don't you?"

A deck is only as good as the duelist behind it. If you don't know how to use it, what is it supposed to do? Magic your way into victory? There's only one good thing I've heard you say so far and that's that you don't one of those pathetic stalling decks."

Shaking his head he went back to his own entrance exam. Rivvan was on a roll, and he became hard to stop once he'd begun. "When i faced my proctor, he didn't even stand a chance. He had first move and filled his field. On my turn, I destroyed him, over ten thousand damage on my first turn. _That_ is what got me into being an Obelisk Blue. Defeating my opponent, unequivocally defeating him, so that he hadn't even had a chance to comeback, a chance to slow me down. My Grapha wouldn't even bother to chew you before spitting you back out." He spun on his heel. "The proctors over the entrance exam must be getting softer." He scoffed.

Although his tone and words were harsh, his voice was smooth as velvet and it was hard for many to be offended by him. Yes, you could hate him, and it was easy enough to want him dead. But to be offended by him? That was harder. His voice, his demeanor, everything about him spoke of a sweet innocent girl, and no matter how his attitude spoke, it was hard to overcome that. first impression. Despite the people who idolized it, there was a much larger group who absolutely detested him.

Tonma enjoyed being around people, but there were some individuals who took things way too seriously. He didn't like those people very much. Tonma thought that this girl, for he had fallen into the trap like so many others, was gonna be sweet and nice. Turns out she was little more than some kind of elitist brat.

His bright eyes got darker and more solemn and his wide smile got smaller as he continued to hear Rivvan speak. His open arms of friendship folded back at his sides as his hands began to shake as he gripped them into a fist. Needless to say, he wasn't happy.

"You take that statement back!" Tonma snapped at Rivvan. Where he had once been annoyingly chipper, he was now quite angry, if fact, he was pissed. His eyes were practically burning and his words were sharp. He moved to grab the collar of Rivvan's shirt,

"So what if I'm not the best duelist yet? That's why I came to this academy! You think you're so tough? Then why are you here!?" He released Rivvan's collar as he tried to regain his composure, "If you think I'm so stupid, how about dueling me and finding out just how stupid I really am? And don't think I'm going to go easy on you just because you're a girl. I don't practice favoritism."

Rivvan's lips slowly spread as the boy got more and more aggressive. "This is the kind of attitude that shows your merit. You won't win if you just go with the flow. In a duel you wager your honor and right to victory."

Rivvan was actually starting to enjoy this guy's spunk, and then he said the line that destroyed his credibility. Rivvan fell deathly silent. "You really are a moron." He said quickly. "I'm n-not a girl...you idiot!" He spun on his heel and stormed away. "Goddammit!" He spun back angrily.

"I'm one of the best duelists in this school and have just about the single most impressive records of all of the students! The only students I haven't defeated yet, are those I haven't faced!" His face began to flush in anger, but with the cherubic appearance, it did nothing to add to his masculinity, only making him appear as an even cuter girl.

Rivvan glared daggers at the boy. "If you want to duel me, prove yourself! Come back to face me when you've gotten three victories among any of these other Blues, or Whites! You don't deserve to be beaten by me, as a girl or a boy!"

Tonma had his anger slowly dissolve into the surprise that Rivvan was not actually a girl. He was still angry at Rivvan for suggesting that he should burn his deck and that he wasn't good enough to be in the academy, but the fact that Rivvan wasn't a girl still shocked him quite a bit.

It must've been why Tonma had noticed Rivvan in such a way, contrary to any other girl.

Rivvan continued away from the other guy. "Stupid idiots." He hated people. Whenever people misread his body and thought him a girl, he was in a sour mood for the rest of the day at least. It wasn't worth it to him. He really needed to calm down right now. He waited for his pulse to fall, before headed over to Tonma and speaking up.

"Speak of the devil and he doth appear. What do you want?" Tonma said in annoyance.

"I'm sorry for my behavior earlier." Never lose a fight. "I may have overreacted; I just desire to retain the honor of our dorm."

Tension was evident in both of their bodies, but Rivvan continued speaking. "I shouldn't pass judgment until I have something to base your abilities on for my own purposes. Even many of the Reds can still defeat their proctors, There's a major difference even between the lowest Blue, and the best that the Reds can offer." His shoulders never lost any of their tension.

He didn't offer his hand, but a smile was good enough for this purpose. "The proctor might have allowed you to pass unknowingly, or they might have seen something that I haven't yet. I will duel you, or hear of your exploits as a Blue before passing my own judgement." He bowed his head in Tonma's direction in a kind of apology.

After hearing Rivvan out, he scoffed, very skeptical of Rivvan's goodwill gesture, "You know, if you'd stop trying to look like a girl, maybe you wouldn't be confused for one and you wouldn't have to explode at people trying to make friends with you."

Rivvan's anger returned when Tonma spoke of his femininity. "I don't try to look like a girl!" He really didn't. He was just too small, too innocent. "Baka! Y-you can just shut up!" He was angrier with himself than with Tonma, and what he was angry about was that his eyes were actually tearing up about it. How pathetic was that? The badass of the Blue Dorms was actually crying in front of the entire group.

"Damn it! You don't deserve to face me! You don't even deserve to be in the same room as I! You're making fun of me! Just stop right now! If you really want to face me, then throw down. You aren't even worth being defeated by my deck!" He couldn't actually stop crying right now.

He spun away. "You wanna duel? Then let's go!" He kicked his bag up to his hand and pulled the black custom duel disk out. "You can just go drown in the ocean with your family!"

He pulled his deck out of his sleeve, in a container held strapped onto his wrist. He slammed the deck in place and glared daggers at his opponent. "Death awaits." He bowed and his disk snapped into place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for a dump posting! A chapter for each of my stories! RxR Everybody! You know I live for reviews! And Happy Halloween!**

* * *

Rivvan laughed as his opponent flew backwards from Grapha's attack. "You didn't stand a chance." He taunted. His opponent, another Blue, moaned weakly.

Rivvan looked sweet and innocent, but it was just a facade hiding the cold, callous bastard underneath. He was the best in the school. His deck was one hundred percent his own. The other duelists who could come close to matching him had cheap deck, barely worth mentioning their skills. Such as Ryuka. Her deck was good enough to not lose, but her talents weren't even worth being mentioned.

Rivvan, the king of duelists at the school. No matter what he faced, he always came out on top. Which was ironic considered that he looked like such an submissive person.

Therein laid the largest problem Rivvan had with himself. He didn't look on the outside, how he was on the inside.

"I can't believe I lost to a girl." His opponent moped.

Rivvan got angry. Who could blame him for it? He was a guy, and frankly, he didn't find himself to be all that feminine. Yes, he recognized that somebody might make the mistake, but he actually tried to look as masculine as possible. But he was so small and innocent in appearance that no matter what he dressed in, he looked female. He'd even tried to wear leathers and spikes, going for a gothic scene and trying to force his masculinity. And of course it had failed. He just ended up looking like a kinky female cross-dresser. He didn't even look like a guy dressing as a girl, he looked like the exact opposite of what he'd wanted or at worst hoped at least for.

But nope. He was cursed to be hidden as the opposite gender. And it pissed him off.

As he tucked his cards back into place, a large number of teachers and other adults stepped in and ordered the elder students to clear off the mats. It was time for more of the entrance exams. There were a bunch of new students this year.

Rivvan stood on the sidelines and watched idly. It wasn't that it was interesting for him, honestly, he just had nowhere better to go. None of the duelists appeared to be doing well, but in some cases they were doing at least halfway decent.

He noted a few really good duelists. But they were few and far between. And there weren't any who actually came even close to Rivvan's abilities. But then again, they couldn't expect such perfection to recur numerous times.

One of the better duelists he saw was using a very pretty deck based around food found at fancy parties. Maldoches. There was no doubt in his mind that the girl would be accepted into the Blues.

He turned and checked out a few others before moving off onto another match. A guy dressed as a surfer dude. His deck was built about water, Fish, rapid summoning, and quick synchroing. It really didn't impress Rivvan. For that matter, there was very little that impressed Rivvan. You didn't become the best of the best for nothing. Unfortunately, creating a Shooting Star Dragon in his third turn meant that he would most likely be added in as one of the Blues as well.

It was just something that he would have to deal with at a later point.

After the match, Rivvan headed off on his own way. He didn't really care about the matches, he just had nowhere better to go at the moment, so why not watch?

Back up in the Blue dorm room, there was a large, expansive party prepared. Food from around the world, only the finest for the Blues.

Rivvan was a little pissed that he had been prevented from joining the absolute elite of the school Horakhty Whites. He had defeated numerous Whites, but nobody had ever even thought to allow him. They were supposed to be perfect in more than just dueling, he'd been told.

What the hell did it matter? If he could out duel them, how could they be better than him? He was the best!

The first of the new Blues came up into the room and began to celebrate their introduction in the Obelisk Blues. Rivvan delicately tasted several small pieces of finger foods, sushi and the like.

He'd been right, both the Maldoche duelist, and the surfer dude had managed to make it in. The girl walked right over to the food and took up several sweets. It was clear within seconds that she had an unhealthy attachment to sweets of just about any kind. The aquatic duelist came to join Rivvan by the sushi and other seafood.

"This is awesome!" shouted the new member, obviously impressed with the entire Blue Dorm, "I don't think I'll ever wanna end up staying anywhere else! This is sweet!" He motioned his way through the crowd of other Blue students in order to get to the food table, "Even the food looks amazing! I'm practically in heaven right now!"

He chuckled slowly at the silliness. "I can see that our new members will be keeping up the aura of impressiveness and awe that we nurture around here." He muttered to another of the older members, but he said it just loud enough to be heard by almost everyone in the dorms.

Slurping the tentacle into his mouth and swallowing, he cleared his throat and made his way over to Rivvan and grinned widely, arm outstretched in preparation for a handshake, "Heya! The name's Tonma Samegawa! Are you one of the upperclassmen? Pleased to meetcha!"

"Quite interesting." Rivvan said softly to the other member. "How many of them do you think actually had a challenge in the exam? And how many got by on the luck of the draw?" He chuckled to them.

He then turned to the boy and spoke up. "It's decent enough to meet you. A pleasure is to be determined. You may call me Rivvan Draygun." His melodic voice was only yet another measure to trick others into believing that he was actually female.

Unfortunately, there wasn't anything he could do about any of it. He used one of the most brutal decks, he beat his opponents into submission, but still, nobody would accept it! "Tell me Tonma, did you get by on the skin of your teeth?"

A smile graced his features, he could just feel the suaveness oozing off of himself, but yet again that was something he had no control over. He couldn't help that he was simply attractive in all that he did. Okay, yes, he was pompous, and he was also kind of an ass. But given the circumstances of his growing up, and even now, how else would one guess he'd turn out.

He had more than enough opportunity to practice, and his talents for duel monsters were superb.  
"Or are you among those of us here who actually earned our place? I am a second year student here, and I only took the exam for the fun of it. There was no doubt that I would be in Blue. After all, it is the most beautiful color. I've already got seven victories against the Whites anyway. There's really nothing special about them, they're just the favorites. Usually they have their way bought in."

Tonma was completely oblivious to the fact that Rivvan was being pompous and answered his question as directly as possible, "Heh, funny story with that! So there I was dueling the proctor. He'd often call me out on making a few amateurish mistakes." He then quickly corrected himself, "Well... okay, a _lot_ of amateurish mistakes. Like forgetting all of the drawbacks of my cards. But despite that, I think I beat him pretty soundly!"

His voice then started to take on a smugness all its own. He was definitely cocky about his victory over the proctor, "After all, the sea can conjure up both heaven and hell, or so I like to say!" Tonma then finished his story with a shrug and a smirk, signifying the end result of his actions, "So he saw that and, well... he let me be a Blue. If I didn't make such idiotic mistakes during the duel itself, I could've become a White."

He then laughed at the absurdity of himself becoming a White, "But could you imagine? Me, a White? Blue's too good of a color anyway, why wouldn't I want to be a Blue? Definitely much better-looking, am I right?"

Rivvan laughed. This was the distinguishing feature of his. The one mark of his masculinity. He laughed, he didn't giggled, he didn't chuckle, he laughed. Not that girls couldn't laugh, but guys didn't giggle. "It figures, we get more members, and they don't even know how to duel properly. Do us all a favor and burn your deck why don't you?"

Rivvan sighed. "A deck is only as good as the duelist behind it. If you don't know how to use it, what is it supposed to do? Magic your way into victory? There's only one good thing I've heard you say so far and that's that you don't one of those pathetic stalling decks."

Shaking his head he went back to his own entrance exam. "When i faced my proctor, he didn't even stand a chance. He had first move and filled his field. On my turn, I destroyed him, over ten thousand damage on my first turn. _That_ is what got me into being an Obelisk Blue."

"Defeating my opponent unequivocally defeating him, so that he hadn't even had a chance to comeback, a chance to slow me down. My Grapha wouldn't even bother to chew you before spitting you back out." He spun on his heel. "The proctors over the entrance exam must be getting softer." He scoffed.

Although his tone and words were harsh, his voice was smooth as velvet and it was hard for many to be offended by him. Yes, you could hate him, and it was easy enough to want him dead. But to be offended by him? That was harder.

His voice, his demeanor, everything about him spoke of a sweet innocent girl, and no matter how his attitude spoke, it was hard to overcome that. first impression. Despite the people who idolized it, there was a much larger group who absolutely detested him.

Tonma enjoyed being around people, but there were some individuals who took things way too seriously. He didn't like those people very much. Tonma thought that this girl, for he had fallen into the trap like so many others, was gonna be sweet and nice. Turns out she was little more than some kind of elitist brat.

His bright eyes got darker and more solemn and his wide smile got smaller as he continued to hear Rivvan speak. His open arms of friendship folded back at his sides as his hands began to shake as he gripped them into a fist. Needless to say, he wasn't happy.

"You take that statement back!" Tonma snapped at Rivvan. Where he had once been annoyingly chipper, he was now quite a bit angry. His eyes were practically burning and his words were sharp. He moved to grab the collar of Rivvan's shirt,

"So what if I'm not the best duelist yet? That's why I came to this academy! You think you're so tough? Then why are you here!?" He released Rivvan's collar as he tried to regain his composure, "If you think I'm so stupid, how about dueling me and finding out just how stupid I really am? And don't think I'm going to go easy on you just because you're a girl. I don't practice favoritism."

Rivvan's lips slowly spread as the boy got more and more aggressive. "This is the kind of attitude that shows your merit. You won't win if you just go with the flow. In a duel you wager your honor and right to victory." Rivvan was actually starting to enjoy this guy's spunk, and then he said the line that destroyed his credibility. Rivvan fell deathly silent.

"You really are a moron." He said quickly. "I'm n-not a girl...you idiot!" He spun on his heel and stormed away. "Goddammit!" He spun back angrily.

"I'm one of the best duelists in this school and have just about the single most impressive records of all of the students! The only students I haven't defeated yet, are those I haven't faced!" His face began to flush in anger, but with the cherubic appearance, it did nothing to add to his masculinity, only making him appear as an even cuter girl.

He glared daggers at the boy. "If you want to duel me, prove yourself! Come back to face me when you've gotten three victories among any of these other Blues, or Whites! You don't deserve to be beaten by me, as a girl or a boy!"

Tonma had his anger slowly dissolve into the surprise that Rivvan was not actually a girl. He was still angry at Rivvan for suggesting that he should burn his deck and that he wasn't good enough to be in the academy, but the fact that Rivvan wasn't a girl still shocked him quite a bit.

It must've been why Tonma had noticed Rivvan in such a way, contrary to any other girl. His sexual orientation wasn't something he kept a secret, but it also wasn't something he screamed out into the world, either. In essence, his orientation is about as relevant as anyone else's in his demeanor. Which is to say, almost never.

Rivvan continued away from the other guy. "Stupid idiots." He hated people. Whenever people misread his body and thought him a girl, he was in a sour mood for the rest of the day at least. It wasn't worth it to him. He really needed to calm down right now. He waited for his pulse to fall, before headed over to Tonma and speaking up.

"I'm sorry for my behavior earlier." Never lose a fight. "I may have overreacted, I just desire to retain the honor of our dorm."

Tension was evident in his body language. "I shouldn't pass judgement until I have something to base your abilities on for my own purposes. Even many of the Reds can still defeat their proctors, Theirs a major difference even between the lowest Blue, and the best that the Reds can offer." His shoulders never lost any of their tension.

He didn't offer his hand, but a smile was good enough for this purpose. "The proctor might have allowed you to pass unknowingly, or they might have seen something that I haven't yet. I will duel you, or hear of your exploits as a Blue before passing my own judgement." He bowed his head in Tonma's direction in a kind of apology.

Rivvan's anger returned when Tonma spoke of his femininity. "I don't try to look like a girl!" He really didn't. He was just too small, too innocent. "Baka! Y-you can just shut up!" He was angrier with himself than with Tonma, and what he was angry about was that his eyes were actually tearing up about it. How pathetic was that? The badass of the Blue Dorms was actually crying in front of the entire group.

"Damn it! You don't deserve to face me! You don't even deserve to be in the same room as I! You're making fun of me! Just stop right now! If you really want to face me, then throw down. You aren't even worth being defeated by my deck!" He couldn't actually stop crying right now.

He spun away. "You really wanna duel? Then let's go!" He kicked his bag up to his hand and pulled the black custom duel disk out. "You can just go drown in the ocean with your family!"

He pulled his deck out of his sleeve, in a container held strapped onto his wrist. He slammed the deck in place and glared daggers at his opponent. "Death awaits." He bowed and his disk snapped into place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright everybody, here's the next chapter. I decided to remake the entire thesis of my story and rehaul the whole thing. The question I now have is, do any of you even like Ryuka?**

* * *

"Hey everybody! Two Blues are about to throw down! One of them's Rivvan!" A voice cried out as the student rushed into the cafeteria to deliver the news.

Ryuka jumped to her feet. Rivvan had an almost perfect record. _Almost_ perfect. His losses were few and far between however. But they still existed. And they were by far more numerous than hers.

Okay, maybe not by far, but he did lose a lot more than she did. Like having four losses in total compared to her perfect record, but still she was winning. She had the undisputed record of the school, only eclipsed by the teachers, but she was also far above and beyond what they could attain at the same time.

Quick to follow her was Alex, more because she enjoyed watching the other Blues dueling that because she was actually interesting in anybody's record. Especially whenever one of the top three was dueling.

Rivvan with his darkness, Ryuka with her lockdown, and another female, who used a potent deity. All three were intimidating, but Rivvan's and Xion's were actually frightening, whereas Ryuka's was simply too potent to be defeated.

Ryuka strode into the gym, following after a crowd and simply assuming they were all after the same entertainment that she was.

She couldn't have been more wrong.

The duel in place in the gym was the final match of the entrance examinations. The student in question had arrived late, almost six hours late. For whatever reason, despite his tardiness, the proctors decided that he still deserved an opportunity to at least try out for the school. The stakes were changed however. He had lost the right to default to a Red, his only options were to become a Yellow or higher in order to be allowed to stay.

Regardless, it didn't seem to intimidate him any.

They walked into the duel just as it began. The new guy had a pathetically weak dragon on the field, while his opponent already had a high powered XYZ out.

"Gagagigo the Risen! Destroy his puny Magna Drago!" The teacher said confidently.

The student simply allowed it to happen, and watched with a cocky grin as his lifepoints plummeted.

The crowd's excitement only grew, each of them expecting some great comeback. And the student didn't disappoint. In fact, he gave them more than they could ever expect, and it confused and astounded all of them.

His retort to Gagagigo was to simply annihilate his opponent's monsters, spell cards, traps, and lifepoints all in a single assault. All in a single /Assault Mode swarm and smash.

The entire auditorium fell silent, not even the teachers could begin to formulate a response to the destruction they had just witnessed. It had happened too quickly for many of them to even understand what happened. The student snapped his duel disk back into its unused state and stepped into the duel zone, walking across it to his opponent. He went into a low bow of respect and held his hand out.

This impressed the judges even more. A single turn victory that had left no doubt to his abilities, and then showing proper respect to the defeated opponent. He wandered over to the judges where they announced his rank.

"Ry Kaku, by the authority granted us as the board of admission to this school, we hereby allot you the privilege of the Horakhty White dorms. A high honor for a new student."

The student, Ry Kaku, shrugged. "I never personally enjoy the color white."

Once more, he had quickly stunned the entire gymnasium with a simple statement. He was given his uniform and he left, as if he hadn't just destroyed all of their ideas about the best duelists in the school.

"Well then," Alex nudged up behind Ryuka. "He seems pretty good, think you can take him too?"

"He's a one trick pony and nothing more." She replied with her usual haughtiness. "He's not even worth the time to crush. Not even for you." She was very disdainful of Alex's abilities, if only because Alex dueled for entertainment, not to win. "I bet you that if his monster died, he'd be out of luck."

"Well, you say that, but at the same time, you're not in the crowd clamoring to challenge him. Are ya sc-"

"Oh yeah, where's Rivvan's duel going on!" Ryuka interrupted and ran out of the gym.

Alex heaved a heavy sigh, wondering whether she wanted to follow her friend or learn more about this Ry. She'd watched enough of his duels that they had all lost just about all entertainment value for her. She chased after the new white coat.

A crowd had already formed around him as he headed to the dorms.

* * *

In the Blue dorms, Ryuka burst in just in time to see the finale of the duel. Some surfer looking guy had faced off against Rivvan and things were not pretty for the feminine duelist.

Honestly, that was one of her major issues with him, although she'd never admit it. Ryuka was a very pretty girl, at least in her mind she was, but she couldn't argue against it, he was a much prettier girl than she could ever manage to be.

She grinned at seeing his dire straits right now. He had nothing, no monsters, no spells, and one facedown in his back row, while his opponent had managed to summon out both a Red Nova Dragon and a Shooting Star Dragon. "It seems as if both Heaven and Hell wish you to suffer here." The surfer taunted. "This is for telling me I'm not worthy, Shooting Star Dragon, Resonance Illusion! Red Nova Dragon Absolute Nova Force! Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth, Undersea Burst!"

Rivvan's lifepoints dropped to zero in no time flat. The entire dorm room fell silent. The great Rivvan had just been defeated soundly. In addition to the lost, his humiliation had only just begun.

Not only was he destroyed by a new student, not only did his legendary deck not stand a chance, but now he was crying. The great Rivvan's eyes slowly filled with tears and he pushed past his opponent and ran up to his room. His humiliation received little sympathy. Especially from the other Blues. He was always so pompous, even when he faced his peers. Ever a supremist, his attitude toward the other duelists led many of them to hate him.

And now, not one of them felt bad about his collapse.

Except for the new guy. "Geez, I didn't mean to make him cry." The surfer said, reaching up and rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. He just wanted to prove himself to them, and now look what he'd done. Talk about screwing the pooch.

"Eh, screw him." Ryuka said, walking over to him. "He's a total prick, trust me. I'm pretty sure that he'd beat a child and laugh when he cried. He probably even kicks puppies for fun." She was mean, but there were few among the dorms who thought differently. Rivvan really was a terrible person, he was mean to everybody. Except some of the teachers. Most particularly the least favored teacher of all. It fit, like called to like.

"Seriously man, forget him." Akuma agreed before reaching a hand out to him. "Anyway, name's Akuma, Akuma Yokai."

Tonma grabbed his arm, just below his wrist, which earned him a nod of respect from Akuma. "G'd on ya." He chuckled. "I'm Tonma, Tonma Samegawa." His eyes continued flicking up to where Rivvan had disappeared.

Ryuka hadn't actually realized that Akuma had followed her to the dorms. She slipped out of her shock quickly and introduced herself as well. "I'm Ryuka Sorella. And now thanks to you, my record's that much closer to being the best in the school."

"Is that the only thing that matters around here? Somebody's record?" The new guy complained loudly.

"Clearly not." Akuma grinned. "After all, I'm only a red. I don't have the money or resources to have an ace deck like all of these blues. Excluding Ryuka here of course. Her deck's got nothing fancy in it. It's just a big screw you."

Ryuka gave him a playful shove. "It is the only thing that's important. The students with the best records get more freedom. Less responsibility, allowed to do whatever the hell they want. You know the last time I actually did any homework was?"

"I'm guessing it's been a while?"

"And when's the last time you did homework?" She asked Akuma.

"Probably the same time you did."

"Okay, when's the last time you were assigned homework?"

"Last night." He grinned.

"You two lovebirds can keep each other company if you like, but I'm gonna go check up on Rivvan okay?" Tonma quickly backed out of there and made his way to a nearby staircase.

The noise of the party was overwhelmed by Ryuka's scream. "As if I would ever!"

Akuma simply burst into laughter.

* * *

Rivvan burst through the door to his room, completely humiliated and shamed before everybody in the dorm. It was pathetic. He had just dropped from the best student in the school, to having absolutely nothing to make him stand out. He had failed Grapha. Pure and simple, he had failed and there was nothing to be done about it.

He threw his duel disk to the side, the black ring hitting the corner hard and his deck popping out and spilling all over. He hated his deck for failing him. He dropped facedown onto his bed.

These thoughts only lasted a few seconds though. His deck hadn't failed him, no, never. He had failed it. He hadn't lost in so long, and now that record was blown to hell. He was a pathetic shell of who he once was. He punched the wall above his head, feeling the sharp pain as his knuckles broke.

His deck wouldn't stand for the dishonor.

He pushed himself up and squatted on the ground. "I'm sorry Grapha. I just, nothing I drew, I couldn't, the cards, nothing worked! I drew the absolute worst things ever! Not once did I draw you, not once did anything useful come up! Can I really be to blame if I don't have the cards? If I'm lacking anything of use, what could I do?"

There was no response. There never was, but it made him feel better to talk to them, as if there was something above him in control.

He slowly started to pick up the cards, placing them reverently and almost lovingly into a stack by his side. On the very top went the ace card, The Dragon Lord of Dark World, Grapha. He stared into that hard, unforgiving face and saw no remorse. Grapha would forgive him when he earned the right to be forgiven. And who knew when that would be?

He heard a knock at the door and shouted, "Go away!"

Tonma's voice came back. "Hey man, look, I'm just looking to talk to you for a bit. You mind if I come in."

Rivvan picked up his deck and placed it on his nightstand, curling up sadly into the fetal position on his bed. "Just leave!" He shouted back. He could already feel the tears start to brim up over his eyelids again. He hated the bastard!

Tonma tried the door and was surprised to find that it was unlocked. "Come on, just a few moments of your time."


End file.
